Wiccan family
by forevertwihard
Summary: when the Cullen's leave they didn't know Bella was a witch, by blood when Alice receives a vision of her dead, strange things happen can they unlock the mystery that could, or could not lead too Isabella Swan who is Payton Halliwell alive? and why would Alice receive a vision of her dead when the truth was they planned on faking? could Bella be that powerful a witch?
1. perface and understanding the story!

_**Just so the story is easier to understand:**_

**First of all nope don't own Twilight or charmed and yes tonight I will somehow even though I have writers block try and do one chapter of each of my stories except Haunted memoires and Photo of an angel, because obviously I finished that ages ago! Now don't hate this Perface it's actually more of a sneak peek of Alice's horrifying vision, but yeah anyway enjoy. P.S more of her Wiccan past will be revealed into the story and all the Halliwell's are brother and sister in my story because I love Wyatt and Chris but I wanted everyone immortal (cause I'm strange like that) so that this vision could happen (obviously)but the Cullen's didn't know so it's set during New moon so...**

**Phoebe **_**IS**_** married to Cole, Piper and Leo are together, Prue and Andy are together and Alive, Paige and Henry are together too, Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Piper grew up together. But to make things make sense Patty had twin boys with Sam her Whitelighter but she got to keep them but the elders warned no more twice blessed children (half whitelighter half witch children) so for their protection Bella and her twin sister Melinda got adopted by Charlie and Renee there for having the last name Swan (Bella's real name will be revealed as Payton) Patty dies when their a few months old, when the Cullen's leave demons kill Charlie and Renee only by this point Bella knew she was a witch cause before forks she meets her long lost family. The Cullen's didn't know she was a witch let alone half whitelighter, they didn't know she had a really big family let alone a twin sister or that Charlie and Renee actually adopted her. **

**Ok the Perface: **

**Alice's vision:** _ A woman with fake blonde hair and a nasal brittle voice came on the TV in the vision, it seemed normal till Alice realised it was Forks, what was going on? She thought. __Suddenly her voice rang louder, "Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell sisters too Isabella Swan crash suddenly in plane crash along with Isabella's brothers in law Leonardo Wyatt Halliwell and Cole Turner Halliwell, Isabella is currently living with elder sister Prue as her adoptive parents died just months ago and biological parents have been decsenced for over 17 years. The funeral will be taken care of at" the vision faded while Alice's heart tore open at the news, vision fades and appears a week later... " Bella what are you talking about? " a woman with brown eyes faintly tanned skin and long dark brown hair questioned she looked at least 29 years old. "Prue I'm not Piper, ok she knew." Bella looked like she was only gonna get more frustrated with the conversation. Andy sighed and turns around "girls will you behave?" "NO!" Melinda screamed in horror. Bella turned around "What the- no Andy look out!" The car goes over the bridge. The screeching piercing. Hours later... the Same blonde appeared how annoying she was. "Isabella Swan sister too Prue Halliwell and Melinda Swan was reported missing with brother in law Andy Trudo Halliwell hours ago the car was then discovered going over a icy bridge, the bodies were not recovered but DNA of all missing persons were found, Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell brother and sister too Isabella and Melinda Swan currently are moving back with their only living family member Paige Matthews Halliwell with her husband Henry Halliwell who not too long ago moved too Italy as his self business was in fact taking off in the Italian city, near Volterra. We hope you get through this boys after losing sister Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell and brothers in Law Cole Turner Halliwell and Leonardo Wyatt Halliwell, then just a week later a fatal crash killed their younger twin sisters Melinda and Isabella Swan along with their older sister Prue Halliwell and brother in Law Andy Trudo Halliwell." This was reporting live from the scene end of vision. _

**Don't hate came up with this in live five seconds flat, ok, ok ten minutes I know it's random, but I actually enjoy writing so yes all the vision was my idea and I didn't just rewrite a episode so yay for me! Anyway enjoy...**


	2. chapter 1 the plan!

_**Chapter one the Plan:**_

**Piper's point of view: **

" We need to move, it's been years the spell illusion only makes it look like where aging or look more human for 7 years it's time to move on. The spell is wearing off."

I had to admit the small town had grown on me these last few months, while we helped Bella cope with her break up.

"I've made ties in Forks they might not accept where moving away." Was Bella's more in sense emotionless reply.

You could tell by the sadness in Bella's voice the truth was she was scared she wouldn't be here when he came back, but he was never coming back, my poor little sister hadn't realised he left her, he wanted her gone and sometimes I wondered did he want her dead too? I mean he left her in the fucking forest! I kept a calm mask so it didn't alert anybody. Bella's voice sounded happy as she made air quotes around "where moving away" I hope she will get better soon, maybe being with her family will make her better.

**Bella's point of view:**

Piper looked at me sadly, which annoyed me I sighed as Melinda suddenly agreed replying a simple

"Same"

Silence took over I noticed Piper had become attached to the little town, I almost jumped when she suddenly said:

"Looks like it's time to fake our deaths, then we can move back to California in the family manor." (Although it's more of a mansion).

It was hard to hide the smile, so I may have looked dazed or confused but I honestly didn't care I loved it in California, I loved it at my real, Wiccan home!

"You know the one on private land, that's been in our family for the past century?" (I know it's actually 3 generations but had to change it because their immortal) and as if she read my mind Piper started explaining the manor, I fought hard not to roll my eyes at her.

"The Victorian one?" I chose to play along as Phoebe walked in her long milk brown curls flipped as she turned sharply towards Cole and took her place on his lap.

"Yes" Piper replied I think she was ignoring Phoebe I sighed mentally what had my sister done now? Guess it was a question for later or never, depends what mood I'm in.

"Anyone have any ideas on deaths?" I questioned I actually realised it would make an ordinary person seem downright suicidal, it sounded like "hey dude got any ideas on how to make death quick?" but this was for our cover not for me although I did try it apparently Leo can heal water out of your lungs after jumping off a cliff, dam whitelighter I cursed mentally too myself.

"Fake an illness?" questioned Phoebe.

I tried not to cringe at the memory of Edward explaining how he **almost **died. I had spent too long to sew the hole in my chest up so I fought good and hard to fake a happy sounding voice Piper seemed to be more relaxed at this.

"We'd have to make it obvious plus Leo doesn't act as a doctor anymore its private school teacher in the magical world so we can't have him lie for us."

She had a good point there, then an idea from my cliff memory near death experience popped in, maybe being suicidal does have advantages? Probalaly not but still.

"Drive off a bridge make it look accidental too icy or something and we was arguing, but I would orb us away before the car hit the water." I explained carefully maybe faking our death would be easier then planned.

"Good idea bells, they would think the bodies were lost in the harsh waters."

Prue agreed, well if Prue agrees I must be doing something right... for once.

"And me and Cole with Piper and Leo will say where visiting family on the private jet, fake it crashed." Phoebe added it would be too unrealistic for all the family to die at once and I could easily make the weather look bad after faking the crash.

"Then a week later the car crash." Piper added gosh she didn't wanna forget about that did she?

"What about the Cullen's?" Cole questioned stupid demon I thought everyone's chatter turned too silent as they looked at me.

"They left a long time ago, plus they didn't know about our Wiccan blood."

I gave it a tone that showed I wasen't gonna say no more Cole nodded in understanding the rules stated an elder must give out the news of Wicca. Which was easier then getting in trouble let alone getting the Cullen's in trouble.

"It's settled in a week or so we fake our deaths. So it will be this Leo, Cole, Piper and Phoebe will die in a plane/ jet crash then a week later Prue, Andy me and Melinda will have a sudden crash over a bridge."I said it seemed as though Cole's question, caused ice, hopefully me saying the plan as weak as an attempt it was, it was working because Chris broke second breaking the icy, the tension was no longer thick in the room.

"Then me and Wyatt will tell everyone where being taken in by Paige and Henry. So we was moving away too Italy where we told everyone Paige moved too for a year with Henry's self built business taking off there." That was a lie we was moving to California, back home I warned everyone to act casual in case Alice had a vision, I never wanted to see that family again!

With the Cullen's...


	3. chapter 2 the vision stained with red!

_**Chapter two racing vision stained with red!**_

**Disclaim:**

**Me: do not own twilight.**

**Edward: glad to know you got that in your head.**

**Me: I could make Bella love another witch, angel or hell even a volturi if you're not careful!**

**Edward: I mean it's ok forevertwihard, we all can't have the things we want.**

**Me: WANT I NEED IT! **

**Edward: runs of full speed as she lunges at him. **

**Alice's point of view:**

I looked around, everyone was so depressed because we left Bella, I would hate to think what would happen if she died! I prayed everyday that did not happen and we could return home, well a place we leave I never considered home but it's where I met my sister, my best friend so it was a important little town as rubbish as it was too me. Edward was in his room he rarely played the piano in fact never actually, he just sat there we even have to force him to hunt now! Emmett and Rosalie where upstairs, Rosalie too keep her mind busy was redecorating her room, it helped Esma distract herself from the pain of losing another child but the slightest thing sadly set her off in tears claiming she was "a terrible mother leaving her daughter behind like that!" I think Esma and Carsile apart from Edward suffered the most; after all it was their daughter. I was trying to keep busy by rearrange the roses and lilies and I sighed deeply freesias like Bella's very floral scent. I think Esma bought them because she's terrified too forget but forbidden to remember in a way, she doesn't want to forget Bella but she is rather hurt when memories pop up. Even these flowers gave me flashes of Bella, memories, memories I never want to lose. As I walked across the kitchen about to put the flowers on the window ledge, the modern kitchen faded away and I dropped the vase, yes I know that is strange for a vampire, but it was a very insidious monstrous vision it was everyone's worst fear everyone's nightmare come true!

**Vision: (no one's point if view)**

_A woman with fake blonde hair and a nasal brittle voice came on the TV in the vision, it seemed normal till Alice realised it was Forks, what was going on? She thought.__Suddenly her voice rang louder, "Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell sisters too Isabella Swan crash suddenly in plane crash along with Isabella's brothers in law Leonardo Wyatt Halliwell and Cole Turner Halliwell, Isabella is currently living with elder sister Prue as her adoptive parents died just months ago and biological parents have been decsenced for over 17 years. The funeral will be taken care of at" the vision faded while Alice's heart tore open at the news, vision fades and appears a week later... " Bella what are you talking about? " a woman with brown eyes faintly tanned skin and long dark brown hair questioned she looked at least 29 years old. "Prue I'm not Piper, ok she knew." Bella looked like she was only gonna get more frustrated with the conversation. Andy sighed and turns around "girls will you behave?" "NO!" Melinda screamed in horror. Bella turned around "What the- no Andy look out!" The car goes over the bridge. The screeching piercing. Hours later... the Same blonde appeared how annoying she was. "Isabella Swan sister too Prue Halliwell and Melinda Swan was reported missing with brother in law Andy Trudo Halliwell hours ago the car was then discovered going over a icy bridge, the bodies were not recovered but DNA of all missing persons were found, Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell brothers too Isabella and Melinda Swan currently are moving back with their only living family member Paige Matthews Halliwell with her husband Henry Halliwell who not too long ago moved too Italy as his self business was in fact taking off in the Italian city, near Volterra. We hope you get through this boys after losing sister Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell and brothers in Law Cole Turner Halliwell and Leonardo Wyatt Halliwell, then just a week later a fatal crash killed their younger twin sisters Melinda and Isabella Swan along with their older sister Prue Halliwell and brother in Law Andy Trudo Halliwell." This was reporting live from the scene._

**End of vision.**

I felt as if I couldn't breathe, Bella was going too die and I didn't know how to stop it! Jasper rushed to my side.

"Darlin' what's wrong?"

"I saw Bella die!"

Everyone rushed in the room and suddenly everyone was frantic, but we can't save her if they don't calm down!


	4. questions for my readers AN!

_**Authors note:**_

Now firstly these part chapters may seen short or long depends on if my mind is working today lol, also obviously this is a disclaim but who knows Christmas is coming up, maybe I'll get lucky! Anyway I'd like to thank:

Alice879

RockaRosalie

Psychovampirefreak

For your awesome reviews you guys are the best! And this part wasen't part of my story plot but I noticed by chapters are really quite short! Which I am currently trying to change (no luck so far) but I also don't want it to sound bad! Well enjoy! Also one question, I was thinking of making the Halliwell's related to Carsile like Melinda Warren (I know the dates aren't right but it's my story I can swap their birth and deaths or in Carsile's case turned dates) like she could of been his wife before he was turned and she gave birth when he had long ago turned but he did not know she was pregnant and when her daughter grows up, she passes down a necklace that Carsile could say is familiar and it will turn out to be something Melinda's daughter has of Melinda passed down through the family. And well short version Bella is found out too be his granddaughter along with her sisters, but obviously this will happen after she forgives them and actually lets them back into her life! This will be connected too my Wiccan family if you want it too. Or I could make her a different Cullen guys granddaughter but it can only be either Emmett, Jasper or Carsile if you don't like Carsile and think it would mess up their father daughter relationship when he's actually her granddad then it can be a different Cullen guy but be warned this could be ages away, this is actually for when I run out of ideas back up plan lol! Because I hate abandoning stories!


	5. answers for future chapters AN!

_**Authors note:**_

Right thanks for the reviews:

Bella n Emmett

Alice879

RockaRosalie

Psychovampirefreak

Now I got an answer so this story won't be abandoned because when I run out of idea's their will be a twist Bella will be duh, duh, duuuh! Carsile's long lost granddaughter! Of course I will remind you yet again if your excited for that part as much as I am sadly that part of the plot is for when I have no idea's it's a back up plan so I don't abandon but once the main part of my story and a few magic problems lol I don't know what to do I will introduce the family reunion also if you PM your favourite demon or problem I'd be happy too make them part of the magical problem! Also I'd like to thank RockaRosalie for giving me some real awesome ideas I can't take all the credit! oh and happy christmas I am now working on chapter 3 as we speak!


	6. Chapter 3 the fake funeral!

_**Chapter 3 the fake funeral!**_

_**This may seem short but right now my mum doesn't know I'm on the computer she's against me using it at Christmas, so I guess short chapter is better then no chapter enjoy and a happy new year!**_

**Bella's point of view:**

It felt strange being at my actually alive family members funeral I made the illusion look like I was crying but the spell was weak seeing how it only worked in one town for seven years then we had to move on, people also realized I looked younger then 18 this was becoming a problem quickly I scoffed mentally those dam blood suckers thought I didn't understand! I know I sounded cruel but Piper was right they USED me! Melinda decided to rely on the illusion which was no good it was weak and often forgot too fake tears dam spell was Waring off too quickly!

"Melinda you're meant to be sad!" I hissed so low only she heard me.

"what?" she was beyond confused we was shot cautious glances as our less human eye color showed sadly because we was half angel half witch our eyes where purple, but mine changed color if an emotion was rather strong and it was rather annoying! I saw the purple specks appear in Melinda's eyes oh no we were running out of time!

"Pretend their dead" I whispered gently. I sighed mentally for a person who grew up hiding things she was no good sometimes! We was frozen around 16 which by the way sucked! At least the illusion if I was 18 and he had bit me I would be older even if it was 2 years my family class me as a child sometimes! Hell humans who could be my own kids do! I have been 16 since 1987 for crying out loud! (In the Twilight it's when she was born but in mine it's when her immortal life was born.) She caught on quickly but my flaws where gone my 'human' look was fading fast! I was becoming worried eyes darted around looking for Prue and Andy to take us away quickly! A woman comes up probably thought I was worried or having a panic attack over her death. She was kind with sparkling blue eyes, dam I would kill for those eyes! I hated purple ones even the Cu- I mean USERS had a better eye color then me see when I didn't have a strong emotion they remained purple with a golden flex you see good have golden eyes so I have a golden flex (like a golden hint) bit evil has red, so that might explain why the Cu- I took a deep shaky breath as the whole threatened to snap open! The pain became unbearable and Melinda sensed my pain. But I sent her a mind message to say keep on acting. The poor human had mistaken it all as grief.

"Oh dear, I'll miss your family too take deep breaths it'll be ok, time heals all wounds."

But those words made it worse because familiar words HE used that day 'you'll forget me over time!' TIME,TIME, TIME! I turned to her "T-thanks was my only reply f-for coming I couldn't compose myself quick enough. As I saw Prue drove up I knew a week from now it would be time, hopefully the pain would ease by then, right now it grew worse each and every day I looked at the fake funeral that the humans believed in and deep down I wished this was mine and it was real.

**Melinda's point of view:**

One minute bells was being well bells over worrying and hissing at me in fear because of the spell wearing off too act sad, I'm not sure what set her off but she looked in agony at the words "time heals all wounds" I knew something was wrong when I suddenly jumped as her voice appeared _'keep acting I'll be fine Miley'_ I hated it when she used mind messages without warning but I hated seeing her in so much pain even more if I ever saw those blood sucking users their gonna wish they'd died and not been changed a long time ago and the rest of my family would agree! As Prue drove up Bella practically ran their avoiding anyone who called her avoiding even me, which hurt but I knew she was trying to compose herself she was still healing it's just a shame emotional hurt didn't have a time limit like physical hurt I start to wonder as she looked at the grave with desire and regret, the same regret she had when she heard Leo had saved her from her suicide mission, did she regret not dying? Did she desire for this to be her funeral and real? The thoughts scared me I tried to shake them off but I just couldn't because deep down I knew they was true.


	7. Chapter 4 who says I can't act?

**Hi everybody! Now who's ready to see a fake death? Well here it is! Chapter four and who says I can't act? Enjoy!**

**Bella's point of view...**

"Now if where gonna pull this off act normal in case Alice gets a vision" they only nodded.

"Well let's go die!" Melinda said sarcastically.

We got in the car it was a BMW why the hell did she want to trash that? But then again why would Melinda want to do many things?

Prue grinned before acting frustrated she's good and people say the Halliwell's can't act! She had me fooled and I know she's faking she's that good!

She sighed deeply I sat behind her in the car "oh Bella what are you talking about!?" oh she's good was my only thoughts. Well my turn!

I acted annoyed huffing and puffing "I just...ugh! I'm not Piper Prue ok she knew!" Andy smiled at me through the front mirror signalling my acting skills where impressive. Me and Prue acted as if in a fight I pretended too sigh in defeat before...

Andy mouthed a "now?" in the mirror I looked at Melinda signalling and yes and she nodded, not even a physic vampire would notice that in a vision! It was too complex considering visions are things that show millions of things at once in seconds.

Ok time to act like the teenager I'm frozen at and had a outburst, mentally I grinned at how funny it will be, well they say act your age I'm frozen at 16 so this is gonna be fun!

"MELINDA WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LYING BASTARD!?"

"ARE YOU... I pretended too angrily whisper flirting with our brother in law through a car mirror?"

She acted horrified then faked hiding a blush by hiding her face. She wasen't really but you have to start an argument plus it might help cover our exchange in case Alice does notice in the vision.

"Oh your just jealous!"

I seriously did wonder even if this argument was fake, how did it turn too jealousy?

"What of a pathetic little..."

Andy then pretended to take his eyes off the road as Prue joined in the argument.

"Girls can you behave?"

It was funny Melinda's little act she pretended too lazily turn to the front window and look at me before doing a double take back at the front window her eyes going wide "NO!" she screamed wow she faked fear well!

Well my turn I acted as if I didn't understand Miley what gives? I questioned. I turned to Andy and faked a mask of pure horror "NO ANDY LOOK OUT!" I screamed as Andy pretended not to realise and lost control over the car going over the bridge.

**No one's point of view...**

Bella orbed them out of their but at the second not even a mere vision would recognise a angels teleportation power, not that Alice knew of white lighters anyway and they was gone before the car hit the harsh icy waters below. And the screams of horrified Cullen's echoed as the car went over.


	8. Chapter 5 plan to save Bella!

**Chapter five a plan to save Bella. **

**First of all I wasen't too sure how to this so I thought who's point of view and I figured Alice's would be best since she had the vision and I know you've all been asking for a update sorry if it took so long I've just been well had a bit of a writer's block but I'm gonna write a few chapters today to make it up too you so enjoy **

**Alice's point of view:**

I didn't get a chance to tell everyone to shut up before Edward was down stairs and faster then the usual vampire speed, but yet everyone was still freaking out suddenly Carsile told everyone to calm down they went quite thank god!

"Now Alice please explain the vision again." He seemed calm but worry was thick in his eyes he feared Bella's death as much as the rest of us.

I took a deep breath hoping my emotions the fear, the worry none of it would get to me while I explain and remember the horrifying vision.

"Well first well does the details matter clip note version they argue a guy called Andy I think gets distracted they go over! An Icy bridge Carsile! No human can survive the height the bridge was at!"

Suddenly they all started worrying again but the commotion wasen't as noisy. He spoke again "Alright everyone we are not gonna let this happen, we can fake a car crash block the road it's on if you still want her away from the dangers of our world Edward, or tell her up front."

"I say we tell her up front." Leave it to Rosalie we all knew she missed Bella and she was icy towards her to protect her she doesn't want Bella to feel the pain of never having a child but if she is dead it won't matter!

Then I had an idea blocking the road perfect! "Carsile that's a great idea block the road! By the looks of the vision finding her will take too long to say up front."

Suddenly Emmett decided to brain storm "Hey Jasper what about the Jeep it already needs repairs from the race we had back in Forks."

"Me and Emmett will deal with the Road block if you like." Of course Jasper knew I liked the plan it was gonna save Bella!

"Shall we hurry? My daughter's life is at risk!" Esma was scared of losing another child I couldn't blame her I'm scared of losing a sister but right now excitement of meeting her again, after we save her of course it was coming off of me in such thick waves you didn't need to be a empath to be effected.


	9. Chapter 6 she didn't turn right!

**Chapter six she didn't turn right.**

**Emmett's point of view:**

As me and Jasper created a fake crash you heard people freaking out like 'oh my god call 911' I was excited Eddie couldn't keep me from my little sister now in fact now he **has **to change her for sure! The family acted like the humans shocked but now the suspense was killing us how long till we see Bella? Everything was going fine all she had to do was turn right, but then Alice said the worst things she possibly could Bella didn't turn right.

**Alice's point of view:**

We all waited everything seemed fine how could it not? Bella was gonna be safe alive, we will see her again I have my best friend and sister back and Edward will have to turn her, he can't live without her anyway who does he think he was fooling? He growled at me. "Oh we know it's true it's what she wants can't you accept it if you don't we'll suffer cause we will lose you-" suddenly I was pulled into a vision and I'm telling you this was no joke it hurt to breathe to move I was just shaking

_Vision:_

_Bella sighed what's going on? A woman said looks like a roads blocked. Oh just turn left Bella said it leads it the same road just a different way around. Oh don't be silly bells just wait. Said a girl who looked the same age. I'm not being silly just turn left it's a shorter way anyway. The man in the front I think that was Andy again alright guess where not turning right. Then in a bright flash the crash._

I screamed "NO!" as the vision was over.

Jasper came to my side in an instant "Alice honey what's wrong?"

"She didn't turn right, this road block is for when she turns right." If I could of been sick it would have already happened.

"Then she's safe?" guess Emmett's smart moment didn't last long.

I guess Emmett caught on cause we was all racing to the scene but it was too late I saw it I felt something worse then how they described the venom I forgot how I felt during the transformation but with this pain I didn't need to remember, what was worst was if people say there sad it hurts they lost someone I can't say I'm happy I have everyone instead I'll be the one saying I'm sad I lost someone and instead of listening to how that person lost a family member I'll be the one telling the story of how my sister died.


End file.
